I'll Be Your Eyes
by House Hp
Summary: Percy Jackson is a senior in high school and is ready to make this year better than the years before in his new school. The only problem is he's blind, so he's going to need some help from a certain blonde grey eyed beauty.


**AN:Hey guys this is my first story and it is an au no demigods and a Percabeth...There isn't too much dialogue in this chapter but if people like it ill write another and there definitely will be more soooooooo enjoy.**

Darkness. That's all Percy Jackson could "see". A never ending nothingness. But that's all he could ever "see", and he thought he had come to terms with that fact a long time ago. 'There's no point in dwelling on it' he had told himself. But deep down, a part of himself that even he didn't know existed resented this curse the he had been left to live with by some cruel stroke of luck. That or the gods just hated his guts. But that didn't matter to him right now. Right now he only had good things to look forward to.

"Percy! Time to wake up!" The sweet sound of his mother's voice caused a groggy teenage boy to sit up and yawn before swinging his legs to the side of the bed and grabbing the green cane that leaned against a night stand beside his bed like it had every other night. Percy gave one last deep yawn before getting up from his resting place and entering the bathroom that was adjacent to his room. His cane leading the whole way.

"Mom! A little help here!" The tapping of her footsteps could be heard until she entered the bathroom and gave her son a sad smile.

"Sorry Perce, forgot the new house might give you a little bit of trouble for a while" Percy gave a sad smile before his mother reached down to for his hand and led it to the shower knob. She smiled to him even though she knew he couldn't see it and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Percy shook his head and smiled while he turned the knob. When he found the ideal temperature and was able to get in the shower he started to think about the situation he was in. A new house that he barely knew the layout of, a new school that was full of strangers except for the two or three cousins he had there and a new city that he had only been in when he was a small child. And yet he couldn't help but be thankful for the change. Anything was better than that bastard Smelly Gabe.

Percy couldn't help but gag a little at the thought of the man that his mother had married out of financial desperation. Which of course Percy felt had been his fault. Because of his disability his mother had to pay for more than a "normal child." But now that his mother and step-father were divorced and his mother had a new book series that actually payed off things were looking up.

Percy pushed away his thoughts for the time being before reaching and missing the shower handle four times before he was actually able to turn the water off and dry off. Percy supposed that after putting his clothes on that it was the part where he was supposed to looked into the mirror and reassure himself that it was going to be a better year than the last like countless other new kids in the country but there were a few problems. One he didn't need reassurance, anything was better than the year before that and two, he couldn't see. In fact he hadn't been able to see since his birth. It caused more problems for Percy than he could count but he tried to not let it define who he was. He swore to himself a long time ago that he wouldn't become some self-pity filled person who was depressing to be around. And he knew that the oath to himself wasn't going to change this year.

As Percy got finished with his normal bathroom routine his nose suddenly filled with the most intense aroma of deliciousness that he had smelled in a long time. He whipped open the bathroom door and made his way to the kitchen as fast as his sea green cane would let him. Accidently bumping into a few boxes left over from the move. When he entered the kitchen Sally Jackson looked up from the stove and smiled at the happy face of her son.

A face that she couldn't help but compare to her late husband. Percy was almost an exact replication of his father. Black uncontrollable hair, a strong jaw and skin that looked like it had a tan even in the winter and fall. But the trait that was most beautiful about her son were the sea green eyes that replicated the green of the sea. And yet no matter how beautiful they were she couldn't help but curse the eyes that would cause her son to struggle through life even though he hadn't done one thing to deserve it. But now she had a new chance to make things better for him.

"I made some pancakes, and eggs. And before you ask yes they are blue" Percy chuckled before sitting down at a small brown table and scarfing down his food in what Sally thought was a record time.

"I guess I'm ready to go" Percy got up from the table and followed the lead of his cane out his front door and to the small sedan sitting outside in the drive way. Sally followed close behind making sure her son didn't get hurt in his new surroundings. They both entered the car and Sally drove over the New York City streets in what seemed like a comfortable silence to Sally but not for Percy. For Percy there was always some sound that would distract him from whatever he was doing. Whether it was the sound of the engine or the sound of the tired moving over the streets it was intensified for him. He considered it the one good thing from his disability if there was one. Although sometimes annoying he could always escape in the sound of his environment, no matter what it was. But he was suddenly pulled away from it as the engine of the small sedan stopped and his mother started speaking.

"Alright Perce the entrance to the office is straight once you get out of the car, they should have someone there to help you get around. Oh yeah and here you forgot these" Sally withdrew a pair of black ray-ban sunglasses that had green tinted lenses. Percy accepted them and placed them on his face before opening the opening the door. "Watch your step on the curb when you get out. I love you" Percy's head turned towards his mother and he smiled.

"Love you too mom, see you later" He exited the car and followed what his mother told him, trusting his cane to lead him safely.

When Percy opened the door to the office without looking up from her paper an old gray haired woman started speaking from behind her desk.

"Can I help you?" Percy's head turned towards her before he spoke.

"Um yeah my names Perseus Jackson. My mom told me you would get someone to help me around" The old woman looked up from the papers she was working on and got a flustered look on her face as she got sight of the green cane.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Uh yes we do I will call her down now" Percy smiled towards her before she picked up a phone and began dialing a number and asking for a girl named Annabeth Chase.

 **AN:Thanks for reading guys I know its short and there isn't much dialogue but there will be a lot in the next one and it will be longer and make sure to leave a review telling any spelling errors and if you have any suggestions...see ya**


End file.
